1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the packaging of semiconductor integrated circuit chips. More specifically, the invention relates to multilevel packaging of high density semiconductor devices. In particular, the present invention provides a multichip module (MCM) having a multi-level configuration and a method for packaging semiconductor integrated circuit chips in a multilevel arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
The ever-increasing complexity of computer systems makes it necessary to provide more integrated circuit chips within a given available circuit board surface area.
Of course, semiconductor manufacturers have been providing higher and higher integration density of the chips themselves by reducing the dimensions of components integrated into a chip. However, as sub-micron dimensions are approached, there arise practical limits to integration density.
Another approach for increasing the number of components per unit of surface area is to increase the elementary surface area of the semiconductor integrated circuit chips. However, increasing the size of the chips is a problem in that there is only a limited space available in computer systems in which to place them. This approach also presents manufacturing problems.
Yet another approach has been proposed. This approach is to utilize a so-called "multichip module" (MCM), each of which can package two or more semiconductor integrated circuit chips in stacked fashion. Using multichip modules is advantageous because they immediately increase the density that can be obtained. However, known multichip modules are difficult to utilize and have poor heat dissipation.